Mysteries of the Heart
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Juvia breaks into Gray's apartment hoping to get some clue as to how she can woo him, but an unexpected discovery has the water mage doing everything in her power to get Gray with the person he truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Mysteries of the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Juvia breaks into Gray's apartment hoping to get some clue as to how she can woo him, but an unexpected discovery has the water mage doing everything in her power to get Gray with the person he truly loves.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She had finally made it! Gray-sama was away on a mission for a few days, which meant she could snoop in the ice mage's apartment to her heart's content!

"Juvia is so happy!" she squealed as she busied herself about the place. Juvia was careful not to move things around too much; she didn't want Gray-sama to suspect that anyone had been there.

As she busied herself about the apartment, Juvia soon found herself standing in front of Gray-sama's bedroom. With a shaky hand, she jerkily opened the door. Resisting the urge to curl up on the bed and inhale the ice mage's scent, she opted to search the place, hoping to find something that would help her earn Gray-sama's favor.

When she sat of the bed and opened the top drawer to the nightstand, a thump sounded behind her feet.

"What was that?" Juvia asked aloud. She got up from the bed and noticed a small book resting next to it. Had it fallen from the mattress? Picking it up, she nearly screamed in delight. "Gray-sama's diary!"

She held the book delicately in her trembling hands. Across the front, in big letters was **Gray's Diary**. Or rather, **Gray's Journal**. The word diary had been scratched out and replaced by the word journal. But that didn't matter. Resting inside this book could be her Gray-sama's secret wishes about Juvia.

Settling herself on the bed, she opened the journal to the first page. It was dated nearly ten months ago.

* * *

 _This is so stupid. I can't believe I'm actually writing in this stupid thing. What the hell am I supposed to write, anyway? What in the world was Lucy thinking giving me this?_

* * *

"Love Rival gave this to Gray-sama?!" Juvia asked in alarm. She quickly turned the page and read more, resisting the urge to cross out Lucy's name.

* * *

 _Maybe this journal thing isn't so bad? I mean, it gives me a chance to vent or whatever. It beats talking to someone. And boy, do I need to vent._

 _The stupid flamebrain decided to pick a fight with me today. All we ever do is fight, ever since we were kids. I know we're rivals and all, but sometimes I get tired of it. But I can't just say no to him. I tried once. And I'll never forget the look he had on his face when I said I didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. He was so…is devastated the right word? I think he misunderstood me. I meant the fighting in general, not him._

 _Geez. I really can't get that look of his out of my head._

* * *

"Gray-sama is so good to his friends," said Juvia. She flipped several more pages and continued reading. This entry was dated about eight months ago.

* * *

 _What in the hell is happening to me? I'm starting to get…feelings for someone. And not just anyone. Man, I can't even write down the name. How can I have feelings for that person? I can't actually be in love…can I?_

* * *

Juvia gasped. This was it! What she'd been waiting for! She skimmed the pages until she found the word love again and continued reading.

* * *

 _It's official. I'm in love. How could I let this happen? How could I let myself fall in love?_

 _I know what'll happen. It always happens. The people I love die. First my parents, then Master Ur, and even Ultear is on her deathbed. I've doomed this person I've fallen in love with. They'll die and it'll be all my fault. I can't live with that. I can't._

 _But maybe…if I don't say anything, if I keep it bottled up, they'll be all right. It'll hurt me. I know it will. But as long as they're safe from my curse, it'll be worth it. Won't it?_

* * *

Juvia felt tears stinging her eyes. Her Gray-sama thought that he was cursed and those he loved would die because of it. That was a horrible way to choose to live.

She flipped through a few more pages. This entry was lengthier than the others and was dated about a month ago.

* * *

 _I didn't think it would hurt this much, keeping the one I love so far from my reach. But it does. Every damn day it's like my heart shatters into thousands of pieces all over again. I feel so alone. Sure, I have my friends and the guild. But I want more, so much more. What's the point of living if there's no one to share your life with? I want that. So badly. But I know deep down that I can't. He'll die. And I can't live with that._

* * *

"He?" Juvia gasped.

* * *

 _Why did I have to fall in love with that stupid flamebrain? He's my best friend, my rival, and the person I'm in love with. There! I finally said it! But not to his face. Never to his face. If I ever did, I'd either lose him because I told him I loved him, or he'd turn away from me in disgust. I can't handle either. I don't want to lose him. I need him, but I can never let him know how much. Especially how much I desperately want him and his love._

* * *

There were several smudges near the bottom of the entry. Juvia rubbed her thumb across them. "Gray-sama's tears," she said. "Gray-sama…is in love with Natsu-san, not Juvia."

She felt tears come to her own eyes. Gray-sama didn't love her. He didn't love Juvia like she loved him. He was in love with Natsu-san. Did he love Natsu-san as much as she loved Gray-sama?

"Juvia only wants for Gray-sama to be happy, but Juvia is not what Gray-sama wants. Gray-sama wants…Natsu-san."

In all honesty, Juvia had expected Gray-sama—if he had to fall in love with anyone else—to fall for Lucy, but Natsu-san?

"Juvia feels your pain, Gray-sama. Juvia…understands she cannot have what she wants, but…maybe Gray-sama can," she said as she closed the journal. She pushed it under the bed and stood up, a determined look on her face.

"Juvia will show Gray-sama that he has nothing to worry about. Juvia will grant Gray-sama's wish!"

Suddenly, her determination faltered. Gray-sama's wish was Natsu-san, probably the densest person on the planet. If she was really going to do this for Gray-sama, she had her work cut out for her.

"Juvia will do anything to make you happy, Gray-sama, even if it means putting Gray-sama and Natsu-san together. Juvia swears it."

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysteries of the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Juvia breaks into Gray's apartment hoping to get some clue as to how she can woo him, but an unexpected discovery has the water mage doing everything in her power to get Gray with the person he truly loves.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Juvia had slept on it. She'd slept on it for three days. Sure, she'd sworn she would get Gray-sama and Natsu-san together, but the more she thought about it, the more she wasn't so sure Gray-sama was in love in Natsu-san.

She liked to think she knew Gray-sama very well. Every waking moment she watched him, and Juvia was positive she would have noticed Gray-sama being in love with someone else, especially Natsu-san. That idea was what gave her pause in her mission.

So after sleeping on it, Juvia began to believe there was no way Gray-sama was in love with Natsu-san; she would have noticed. But then she slept on it again.

Then she believed that Gray-sama had to be in love with Natsu-san in order for him to write it in his journal. With that thought, she slept on it yet again.

It was after sleeping on it the third—and final—time that she didn't really know what to believe anymore, so she would just go to the guild and watch Gray-sama to pick up on any hints that he was actually in love with Natsu-san.

Her determination renewed, she headed for the guild.

* * *

Juvia peered at Gray-sama from behind a pillar in the guild. She was in luck. He was sitting at a table by himself, his back to her. Gray-sama was busy sipping on an ice cold drink while he watched Natsu-san and Love Rival—or Lucy—on the other side of the guild.

Natsu-san was busily eating a large pile of food while Love Rival seemed to be going on and on about her rent. Love Rival slammed her hands on the table and yelled at him for not listening to her, causing Natsu-san to jump and dropped his fork on the ground. He bent over to pick it up.

Juvia looked back to Gray-sama, who now had a strange look on his face. It was the look Juvia wanted him to give her while she was wearing a swimsuit, but this was directed at Natsu-san.

She glanced back at the dragon-slayer and found his rump poking up from beneath the table. Juvia place her hands on her burning cheeks. _Gray-sama is so indecent!_ she thought. How could she not have realized those looks he gave Natsu-san before?!

But suddenly, Gray-sama's expression changed. Juvia looked back to Natsu-san and Love Rival. Love Rival was now gripping Natsu-san's arm, and it was being squished between her large breasts.

 _Gray-sama is glaring at Love Rival. Love Rival is also Gray-sama's Love Rival! Juvia must do something!_

* * *

Gray clenched his drink in his hand a she watched Lucy shamelessly pushing Natsu's arm between her breasts. Did she really think that would make him take her on a mission?

 _Why the hell does she have to be so close to him like that?_ Gray thought sourly. He'd never like it when other people touched Natsu, especially when he realized his…feelings.

But he wouldn't say anything. He never did. Maybe if he started a fight, she would go away. Stupid Lucy. She was such a—

"Love Rival!"

 _Yeah_ , Gray agreed inside his wait before realizing what was said. He turned his head, his eyes taking in a furious Juvia. She was pointing at Lucy and glaring viciously. But why was she calling Lucy a Love Rival right now? He wasn't even anywhere _near_ Lucy.

Lucy paused in her attempts to get Natsu to go on a mission or her rent and turned her attention to Juvia. "For the last time, I'm not your Love Rival! I'm not by Gray right now!"

Juvia stepped toward the center of the guild still pointing accusingly at Lucy. "Love Rival, stay away from Natsu-sama!"

The guild suddenly became deathly quiet, save for Gray choking on his breath. Natsu had even stopped eating to watch the exchange with hesitation and interest.

It was Lucy who broke the silence. "Natsu-sama?"

"Yes! Love Rival must stay away from Natsu-sama because—!" Juvia quickly cut herself off. She could blurt out that Gray-sama was in love with him. So what should she do?

"Because what?" Lucy inquired, her eyes widening as her thoughts whirled around her mind a mile a minute.

"Because Natsu-sama doesn't belong to Love Rival!"

"I never said he belonged to me. And besides, since when are you so interested in Natsu _-sama_. I thought you were head over heels for Gray."

Natsu watched Juvia and Lucy sputtering at each other in confusion. He raised his hand and looked at it. It was covered in fire. He looked across the guild and saw that Gray was down to his boxers.

Well, that ruled out suddenly being in Edolas.

But if he wasn't in Edolas, what the hell was going on? Maybe he should just ask.

"Uh, Juvia?" started Natsu.

Both Juvia and Lucy whipped their heads in his direction.

"Yes, Natsu-sama?"

He scratched the side of his head in thought. "Aren't you like…in love with ice block or something?"

Juvia sighed. "Juvia loves Gray-sama, but she can no longer love him romantically."

Natsu frowned. "Does that mean you're in love with me?"

The water mage looked surprised. "Why would Natsu-sama think that?"

"Because you keep calling me Natsu-sama, and you called Lucy your Love Rival while she was next to me, not popsicle pants."

It was then Juvia realized her mistake. She'd referred to Natsu as Natsu-sama. It had been a slip of the tongue since she was so used to saying Love Rival and Gray-sama together. Now it just kind of stuck.

Did Natsu-sama and Love Rival think she was in love with him now because she'd called him that? If Love Rival thought that, then did Gray-sama?!

She quickly glanced at Gray-sama, who seemed to be staring at her incredulously. Juvia didn't know if he wanted to strangle her or not. _Juvia thinks she has accidentally made herself Gray-sama's Love Rival!_

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysteries of the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Juvia breaks into Gray's apartment hoping to get some clue as to how she can woo him, but an unexpected discovery has the water mage doing everything in her power to get Gray with the person he truly loves.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Juvia stared blankly at everyone in the guild. What had she done?! She'd created such a big misunderstanding!

"Juvia…Juvia needs to speak with Natsu-sama alone!" she shouted, grabbing the unsuspecting fire mage's hand and dragging him out of the guild.

Natsu flailed when he felt himself nearly slammed into the guild wall outside. "Juvia?" he called hesitantly when she made no attempt to speak to him. "What's going on? Are you in love with me or not?"

The water mage took a deep breath. But no words came out. What was she supposed to tell him? She couldn't say anything about Gray-sama could she?

"Look," continued Natsu, "if you're in love with me or whatever, thanks. But I don't feel the same. We can still be friends though, right?"

"Does…Does Natsu-sama like someone else?" Maybe she could find out who he liked. Or at least what he looked for in a partner.

The fire mage actually began to blush a little. "K-Kinda."

Juvia leaned toward Natsu in interest. "Who does Natsu-sama like? Is it Love Rival?!"

"Whoa! Would you calm down with the Love Rival stuff? And no, it's not Lucy," he replied, scratching the back of his head uneasily.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell _you_. You'll probably think of me as a Love Rival. Or would you think of them as a Love Rival? I'm still confused. Do you like me or not?"

Juvia stared at him attentively. So Natsu-sama thought that he would be considered her Love Rival if he told her. Or it would be the other way around; Natsu-sama's love interest would be her Love Rival. If it wasn't Love Rival—Lucy—then who could it be?

It couldn't actually be Gray-sama…could it?

"Is it one of Natsu-sama's teammates?" Juvia asked innocently.

"I said I wasn't gonna tell you," Natsu ground out, his face taking on an interesting shade of pink.

"Juvia takes that as a yes," she said with a smile. "And Juvia will find out. Juvia is good at snooping."

Natsu didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit. He'd be damned if anyone found out his secret. He'd never hear the end of it. "Don't you dare do anything! If he finds out, I—shit…"

Juvia perked up at that. "He? Natsu-sama is interested in a guy?"

"I didn't say anything! You heard me wrong!" Natsu protested as he started backing away from her. "I gotta go!"

The water mage watched Natsu take off down the road, his face blazing in embarrassment. Juvia contemplated his words carefully. Perhaps Natsu-sama really did like Gray-sama. Maybe Gray-sama had a chance with his love after all.

But she had to be sure. _**Mission: Determine if Natsu-sama loves Gray-sama**_ was officially a go.

* * *

Juvia stared intently at the magazine article in front of her. She'd read _11 Easy Ways to Get a Guy to Notice You_ about a thousand times already. However, she'd never been bold enough to try anything out.

She began rereading the first tip as she tried figuring out how she'd implement it exactly.

* * *

 _ **#1 – Show him some white teeth**_

 _This is by far the easiest yet most powerful way to get a guy to notice you. Brush your teeth with Fiore's Insta-White Toothpaste. Make sure nothing is stuck between your teeth when that guy is around, and flash him a big smile. He will notice you immediately. Let the sparks fly!_

* * *

Juvia closed the magazine, a determined look in her eyes. "Juvia knows what to do now! She will get _Fiore's Insta-White Toothpaste_ , make Gray-sama use it, and get Natsu-sama to look at Gray-sama's smile!"

* * *

Gray woke up groggily that morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, not after Juvia's strange display of affections toward Natsu in the guild yesterday. And then they'd both left together.

What had kept him up most of the night was the fact that neither of them had returned to the guild. Could the two possibly be having a relationship right now?

He felt his chest twinge in pain at the thought. Perhaps he'd find Natsu today and straighten things out, get the story straight. There was no way he could like Juvia…right?

Getting out of bed, the ice mage headed for the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it before sticking it into his mouth. Gray made a face at the weird taste of the toothpaste. Had it gone bad?

Shrugging, he continued brushing his teeth since it foamed up like usual anyway. After a couple of minutes, he spat out the toothpaste, rinsed his mouth, and looked into the mirror to check his teeth.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, pulling his lips apart to stare at his extremely white—and vibrant—teeth. They looked completely unnatural. How was he supposed to go to the guild like this?!

He snatched the toothpaste off the bathroom counter and read it. "This isn't my toothpaste," he muttered. He'd never bought _Fiore's Insta-White Toothpaste_. So what the hell was it doing in his apartment?

Gray looked back at the mirror. "Fuck."

* * *

Juvia waited anxiously for Gray-sama to come to the guild. She hoped all her hard work paid off. He was bound to use the toothpaste; she'd thrown the other one out. Now all she had to worry about was making him smile so that Natsu-sama could see.

Just as her patience was about the wear thin, Gray-sama entered the guild. She nearly squealed in excitement; however, she noticed something off about the ice mage. He kept his hand over his mouth.

Had Juvia's toothpaste idea made Gray-sama's teeth fall out?! Sure, she'd read the warning, but she didn't actually think it was true! Her poor Gray-sama! What was she going to do?!

As Juvia continued her inner tirade, Natsu came bounding up to the weirdly acting ice mage. "Hey, stripper," he started, "wanna go on a mission with me to beat up some Vulcans?"

Gray kept his hand over his mouth. "Mmhm."

Natsu raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What're you covering your mouth for?"

The ice mage just shrugged.

"You haven't even insulted me," the fire mage continued. "Wait! Did you lose a tooth or something?! Let me see!"

"Mmph!" Gray courageously battled Natsu, who was eager to rip the ice mage's hand away from his mouth so that he could see what Gray was hiding. He finally succeeded, but not in the way he'd hoped.

Gray had Natsu pinned to the ground. Both his hands were firmly planted to the ground with the ice mage's, and Gray was straddling his hips.

"Let me up, ice bastard!"

"No!" said Gray finally. And he regretted it the moment the word passed his lips. Natsu was now staring at him interestedly.

"What happened to your teeth?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing," Natsu said with an amused grin. "They're so white! Like snow! Or…Or toilet paper!"

"Really? Toilet paper?"

"What? I couldn't think of any other white stuff!" he replied as he leaned closer to Gray's face from the floor. "But they do look really pretty," he mumbled.

That comment startled Gray into releasing his grip. "Wh-What?"

Natsu's face became enflamed when he realized he'd said that out loud. "Shitty! I said they look really shitty!"

"You wanna say that to my face, flamebrain?"

"I just did, you exhibitionist!"

And soon they fell into the familiar routine of fighting.

Juvia had watched the whole exchange with interest. She'd also heard _exactly_ what Natsu-sama had said. He thought Gray-sama's teeth were pretty. Maybe he really did like him.

But she still had to continue her work to find out.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mysteries of the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Juvia breaks into Gray's apartment hoping to get some clue as to how she can woo him, but an unexpected discovery has the water mage doing everything in her power to get Gray with the person he truly loves.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Juvia opened up her magazine to the article _11 Easy Ways to Get a Guy to Notice You_. It was now time to proceed to the second tip.

* * *

 _ **#2 – Be a little clumsy**_

 _You should be a little clumsy, but not all the time! Just temporarily! When you walk by him, "accidentally" bump into him. But do it gently. Don't do something crazy like pushing him down the stairs. Just be gentle. It might be a little cliché, but it does the trick. You can also drop something so that he picks it up for you. It will make him feel like a man. And a man loves to feel like a man._

* * *

"This is perfect!" exclaimed Juvia. "There is no way this can go wrong! And Juvia already has a plan!"

* * *

"So, Natsu," started Lucy as she stared at the fire mage, his mouth stuffed with food. "Are you ever going to tell me what Juvia talked to you about outside the guild the other day?"

Natsu swallowed his food and took a hesitant look around the guild, hoping that Juvia was nowhere around. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I'm your friend?" she replied with a terse smile.

"Just spill the beans already," cut in Gray as he desperately attempted to hide the jealousy that threatened to seep into his voice.

Erza's head perked up. "Something happened with Juvia? What?"

"Well," continued Lucy, "while you were out on a mission, Juvia called me her Love Rival."

"That's nothing new," said Erza as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"And she called Natsu…Natsu-sama. She told me to stay away from him. Then she dragged him out of the guild. After that, neither of them came back."

Erza turned her attention to Natsu with interest. "Did she confess to you?"

Natsu's face turned red as he remembered what he'd accidentally let slip when he spoke with the water mage. He _really_ hoped she hadn't figured it out. "Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" inquired Gray.

"Why the heck does it even matter to you?" Natsu responded. "It's not like you're in love with her. Or are you?" he finished off quietly.

Gray grit his teeth. Why couldn't Natsu just say what he was dying to hear? Did Juvia confess to him or not?

"Look," added Natsu, "Juvia asked me a bunch of questions, and I said something I shouldn't have. End of story."

"What did you say?" asked Lucy, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Natsu's face turned red again as he shot up from the table. "It's none of your business what I said!"

At this declaration, Gray shot up, too.

Juvia had been watching the whole exchange tensely, waiting for the opportune moment to make her move. And she finally spotted it.

The moment Natsu-sama and Gray-sama bolted from their seats, she knew it was time.

Moving as quickly and quietly as she could, she positioned herself discreetly behind Gray-sama. All she had to do was nudge Gray-sama so that he would bump into Natsu-sama. It was perfect.

However, just as she was about to push Gray-sama, her nerves got the best of her, and she forced herself forward harder than she intended. Her eyes widened when she realized Gray-sama stepped off to the side, which meant she was hurtling toward Natsu-sama.

"Natsu-sama!" Juvia cried as she flew forward, knocking the fire mage over with her momentum. She flinched as she thought about what might have happened had she actually come in contact with Gray-sama.

"Uh, J-Juvia?"

The water mage opened her eyes and looked down. She was sprawled on top of Natsu-sama. She gasped. "Juvia is so sorry!" she shouted as she scrambled off of him.

"I-It's okay," the fire mage replied awkwardly as he stood from the floor.

"Juvia," said Erza, who was now standing with her hands on her hips, "I hadn't realized you were so forward."

The water mage's eyes widened in realization. "It isn't what Erza-san thinks! It was an accident!"

"An accident?" Love Rival ground out. The celestial mage glared heatedly at Juvia. "That didn't look like an accident. What's with your sudden interest in Natsu?"

Gray cast his eyes toward Juvia and Natsu. Both of them looked like they were trying to hide something. "Are you two dating?" There. He'd asked the question he'd been dying to ask. Now it was out in the open.

"No!" they both replied immediately.

"Then what's going on between you two?" Gray demanded.

"I have a better question," said Lucy. "Juvia, are you interested in Natsu now?"

Juvia shook her head.

"So you're still in love with Gray?"

Juvia shook her head.

"Then what the heck is going on? Why are you all over Natsu now?"

"Juvia…Juvia wants to be clear. Juvia is not in love with Natsu-sama. She loves Gray-sama, but cannot love him romantically anymore. Especially when Gray-sama…"

Gray's head shot up as his face paled. No! She couldn't know! She couldn't know the truth! His heart began to pound furiously in his chest.

"Especially when Gray-sama…doesn't love Juvia," she said with a sad smile. "Juvia can never fill Gray-sama's heart. It must be filled by another, so Juvia will not pursue Gray-sama anymore."

Lucy frowned. "That still doesn't explain why you've been clinging to Natsu."

"W-Well, on an unrelated note, someone is in love with Natsu-sama, and Juvia is trying to protect him from Love Rivals since Juvia is…close friends with the one in love with Natsu-sama." Juvia desperately hoped her response was cryptic. She didn't need any more misunderstandings to arise.

"W-Wait! Someone's in love with me? Who?!" Natsu shouted as his face darkened in embarrassment. It was his first time hearing about this! Who the hell loved him that was close friends with Juvia?!

"Oi, Salamander!" Gajeel called out as he headed over toward Natsu. He bent down and picked something up off the ground. "Ya dropped this. Don't lose it again, yeah?"

"Thanks," replied Natsu as he took his scarf from Gajeel's outstretched hand.

"Don't mention it. Later, Salamander," said Gajeel as he headed for the bar.

"Oh, god," said Lucy suddenly. "Juvia's close friends with Gajeel."

"Lucy's correct," stated Erza. "They were from the same guild."

"That's means…GAJEEL'S IN LOVE WITH NATSU?!"

Juvia wanted to kill Love Rival right then and there; she was only making things worse for Juvia. How could such a simple plan go so horribly wrong?

She glanced around the guild and took in the variety of expression. Natsu looked like he was going to literally burst into flames, Gray looked like he was going to murder everyone, Lucy looked jealous but scared, Erza looked a bit too happy, and Gajeel looked to be in shock.

How was she going to fix this new misunderstanding?

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mysteries of the Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Juvia breaks into Gray's apartment hoping to get some clue as to how she can woo him, but an unexpected discovery has the water mage doing everything in her power to get Gray with the person he truly loves.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"I-I think I'm just gonna go home now," stammered Natsu as he quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck, burying his face into the fabric to hide his embarrassment.

But there was one little problem with that plan. In order to leave the guild, he had to walk by Gajeel. How the hell was he supposed to do that?! He couldn't even look him in the eye right now!

Averting his gaze, he shakily side-stepped the iron dragon-slayer, but soon, a firm grip stopped him.

"EEK!" he shrieked when he was spun around. "G-Gajeel?!"

Everyone soon paused and watched with interest when the normally brazen dragon-slayer began turning a light shade of pink.

 _Gajeel-san is embarrassed?_ thought Juvia. She clasped her hands to her cheeks. _Oh, no! Does Gajeel-san actually love Natsu-sama?! Juvia's discovered another Love Rival for Gray-sama! What does Juvia do now?!_

"Wh-What do you want, Gajeel?" inquired Natsu, quickly glancing around the guild for a means of escape.

"I-I don't want ya to get the wrong idea," started Gajeel. "This isn't how it was supposed to go."

Natsu felt his face heat up even more. He didn't even think his fire burned this badly. "How the hell was it supposed to go then?!" he shrieked.

Clearing his throat, the iron dragon-slayer continued. "I didn't want everyone to find out like this, but I'm…"

 _Is he confessing to me?!_ Natsu thought frantically. _IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE GUILD?!_

"I'm in l-love with…"

The fire mage began shaking like a leaf. _This can't be happening!_

"I'minlovewithLevy," Gajeel blurted in a rush.

"Wh…What?" Natsu replied, hoping that he'd heard correctly.

Gajeel took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Levy, not you. So…yeah."

"O-Okay," replied the fire mage as he sighed in relief. _Thank goodness._

"ACK!" Gajeel shouted when a book smacked him in the back of the head. Spinning around, he said, "What did ya do that for? I just confessed to you!"

"You're such an idiot!" Levy screamed as she grew red in the face. "You confessed to Natsu about being in love with me!"

"It still counts, doesn't it?"

Levy stomped her foot and heatedly left the guild, Gajeel chasing after her while mumbling apologies.

"Juvia…Juvia thinks this could have gone better," the water mage muttered under her breath. But at least Gajeel wasn't in love with Natsu.

Well, it was time to get back to the magazine.

* * *

Juvia thumbed through her magazine to the article _11 Easy Ways to Get a Guy to Notice You_. It was now time to proceed to the third tip.

* * *

 _ **#3 – The "I Love It When Guys…" Trick**_

 _If you ever have a chance to talk with him, first find out what he likes and move the conversation in that direction. For example, if he really likes sports, start with "I love when guys are athletic."_

 _I will guarantee that his face will light up as he hears that, and he will speak with you passionately about. Seem really interested in what he has to say—even if you're bored out of your mind—and listen to him._

 _And if you just so happen to absolutely hate what he likes, you can try arguing with him…playfully, of course._

* * *

"Juvia is…stumped," she said to the magazine. How on earth was she going to pull this off? Maybe she could talk to Natsu-sama about his likes and figure out how to get him to talk to Gray-sama about it.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

Gray had started keeping a closer eye on Natsu every since the Gajeel incident. Something was going on with him lately, and it was driving him a little nuts. Since when were there so many people interested in him? Usually, he just annoyed everyone.

So the minute Juvia walked in and headed straight for Natsu, he hid himself behind a pillar—not like a stalker, mind you—and listened in on their conversation.

"N…Natsu-sama? May Juvia have a word?" she began hesitantly.

Natsu swallowed the last of his meal and eyed her apprehensively. Every encounter with Juvia the past few days had resulted in some kind of drama. He needed to be cautious.

"I guess," he replied slowly.

Juvia carefully took a seat next to him and smiled gently. "Juvia wanted to ask…what he likes in a person."

"Likes? As in what? A friend?"

The water mage sighed in exasperation. This was going to be difficult. "Juvia knows that Natsu-sama is in love with someone."

Gray's heart slammed against his chest painfully. _What?!_

Natsu quickly looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. "Why are you bringing this up?" he whispered frantically.

"Juvia wants to know what you like about him," she answered in a soft tone.

 _Him?!_ Gray's heart began racing. Did that mean…he had a shot?

Natsu stared at the table for a minute before replying. "I like that he's so strong and independent. After everything he's been through, he still cares deeply about the guild. Even though he's made some mistakes along the way. He's a great leaders and everybody looks up to him, even if he doesn't realize it."

 _That is so damn vague! He could be talking about anyone!_ Gray thought.

It was then, Natsu started to smile a little bit. "Plus, he's got an electric personality. When we fight, you always see the sparks fly."

Gray slipped off the pillar and fell to the ground with a loud thud, shouting, "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH LAXUS?!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Natsu screamed as he paled considerably. Gray had overheard him! What was he going to do?!

He was saved from figuring it out when someone gave a blood-curdling scream and leapt from the second floor of the guild, landing gracefully on the floor. "LOVE RIVAL!" exclaimed Freed, pointing an accusing finger at Natsu. "I challenge you to a duel for Laxus's affection!"

Natsu blinked. And then he blinked again. "…Say what now?"

Juvia hesitantly stepped in to clarify the misunderstanding. "Freed-san, Natsu-sama isn't in love with Laxus-san."

"Yes he is! I heard it from Gray himself!"

To be honest, everyone kind of heard it from Gray himself. He practically screamed his lungs out when he said it.

Freed turned his attention back to the stunned fire mage. "Natsu, fight me!"

* * *

Laxus stretched, hearing the muscles in his back pop as he made his way back to the guild with Bickslow and Evergreen. Too bad Freed couldn't join them on their last mission. He'd been at home, sick with a fever. The lightning mage hoped he was feeling better now.

As they neared the entrance, Laxus could already tell a brawl was going on. Could he never come home in peace?

The second they'd entered, Evergreen shrieked when a flying chair nearly missed her head.

Well, now this was interesting. It wasn't a guild brawl. It was Freed having some sort of temper tantrum. He'd never seen the rune mage so riled up before. Who the hell had pissed him off so badly? And how?

"I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you, Natsu!" Freed shouted threateningly.

"For the last time, this is all a big misunderstanding!" Natsu yelled back from behind a table he'd overturned.

"What the hell is going on?" stated Laxus.

"This…might be Juvia's fault," said the water mage, who was fiddling with her hands, wondering if she should intervene.

Laxus looked down at her. "How so?"

"Juvia was asking Natsu-sama to describe the person he likes. Juvia didn't know Gray-sama was listening. Gray-sama then thought Natsu-sama was talking about Laxus-san and screamed it to the whole guild. Freed-san then challenged Natsu-sama to a duel over Laxus-san."

Laxus turned his attention back to Freed, who was now screaming like a banshee. It was actually kind of…cute. Well, he better put an end to this.

"Freed!" he called out in his booming voice as he made his way over to him.

The rune mage froze and focused on Laxus. His eyes widened in surprise. "You're back!"

"I can't take my eyes off of you for even a single day before you start losing it, can I?" Laxus stated as he crossed his arms.

"I-I…Natsu was…and then…NATSU'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Freed finally managed to get out.

"So what if he is," said Laxus. "I don't care. The only thing that matters is who I'm in love with, right?"

Freed sighed, looking lost. Did that mean…Laxus loved someone? It couldn't possibly be him. "I suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right," he replied. Laxus frowned when he noticed the sad expression on Freed's face. Sighing, he suddenly yanked the rune mage toward him. Grabbing his face between his hands, he brought their lips together in a bruising kiss that left everyone stunned.

Juvia looked on in astonishment and then frustration. _Why is Juvia hooking everyone up instead of Natsu-sama and Gray-sama?! First Gajeel-san and Levy, and now Laxus-san and Freed-san! Where is Juvia going wrong?!_

Gray, on the other hand, hugged the pillar he'd been near this whole time and sank to the floor. He didn't think he could take much more of this. If he really wanted Natsu, he'd need to make a move…and soon. But the fear of losing him still weighed heavily on his mind.

* * *

Mira stared at her fellow guild mates from the bar. She'd watched the events that had transpired over the past few days intensely. Someone was stealing her job as matchmaker.

And she absolutely loved it!

The matches had been a hit!

Now, who was the little birdie setting all these couples up? She smiled when her eyes narrowed on her target.

 _Found you!_

* * *

 **End Chapter**


End file.
